legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred/Saber (Fate/Apocrypha)
Saber of "Red" is the Saber-class Servant of Kairi Sisigou of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. She is also known as Mo-san in Koha-Ace. She is able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Personality Saber is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than her father in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship, and believes only her status as the child of Morgan caused her to be rejected. Rather than simply wish on the Grail to become king, she instead wishes to use it to challenge the sword of appointment as a method of proving kingship that even her father could not deny. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. She abhors any discussion of her gender, displaying clear killing intent even towards her own Master. She says with no uncertainty that the topic is never to be brought up before her. She does not display any issue in wearing clothing that shows off her body. Kairi is unable to determine her true thoughts about her father, believing them to be on the thin line between love and hate. He feels that she was certainly greatly influenced by her father, leading to the rebellion. He cannot tell if it was out of wishing to become more like her father or to deny the way of the king or whether it was right or wrong, but considers it to have been a courageous act either way. She is seen in history as the antagonist who deceived the legendary King of Knights, whose name remains carved in Britain even in modern times. He feels that the one who attempted rebellion with the King's men is more interesting than Arthur, the "very manifestation of chivalry." While she has the face of a fair, young girl, that does nothing to hide her brutal nature. She is filled with pure rage over the events of her life, and she does not bother to conceal it in the first place. She can be likened to a Berserker during battle, her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. While Noble Phantasms are normally a source of pride, hers, crowned with the name of her father, it is closer to a sort of grudge. While there were many Knights of the Round Table who were divided into allies and enemies towards the end of their country, it had been a place of lively discussion for them all. It was not by design that those events had transpired, so it would be odd for most of them to hate it. Saber, who rebelled against the king, is likely the only one to revile it, hating it with such a passion that even a shard of it brings out rage in her. Due to their affinity with each other, she is able to get along well with her Master, and he believes they are very alike in their over-abundance of confidence. Used to the eccentricities of magi from being with her mother, she still manages to find displeasure with his morbid tastes as a necromancer, but can do little to argue with him about them. As being in spiritual form makes her feel uneasy, claiming that she cannot calm herself without having her feet firmly planted on the ground, he agrees to buy her clothing. She is only used to wearing her uncomfortable armor, so she feels much more free without having to wear it. Gallery Saber of red armourless.png|Armorless Saber of Red Casual.png|Casual FGOSaberMordredStage1.png FGOSaberMordredStage2.png FGOSaberMordredStage3.png FGOSaberMordredStage4.png Altria_Mordred.png|Mordred reaches out to her father Mordred's helmet.png|"Who am I?" Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Son of Hero Category:Traitors Category:Son of Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Blondes Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Clones Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters